


Directed By

by lunadesangre



Series: Lifers [6]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best shows need careful planning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Directed By

Watching straight boys together is always delicious. Especially pretty ones. The awkward seducing, the clumsy, desperate fumbling to get closer, the amazed expressions – so shocked that it feels so good to be with a man, poor things. The more-or-less-slight fighting about who gets to top, too blissed out by the drugs, unable to help themselves loving every fucking second – every second of fucking, no matter which one ends up taking it up the ass. Oh yes. The more reluctant they are at first, the best it gets. Alonzo’s known since he first set eyes on Miguel Alvarez that all the trouble he’ll have convincing this one would be more than worth it.

Touching him himself, though, isn’t as appealing as watching him get all tangled up with another pretty boy will be. Like, oh, that pretty Irish one. Alonzo’s been watching him for a while now, the poor kid’s desperate struggle to save his brother, the inevitable failure, the inevitable meltdown.

What’s best, Miguel has been watching him too. Oh, he probably thinks he’s being subtle, or hasn’t quite realized it yet – but Alonzo sees everything, knows everything, and it more and more looks like getting I’m-so-straight-Miguel-Alvarez to seduce I’m-so-straight-Ryan-O’Reily will be a piece of cake. Sugary-sweet with whipped cream and at least one cherry on top. God yes.

They’re almost ripe; the key is timing. Miguel is obediently taking pill after pill, with only an occasional rebellious look, and O’Reily is basically a zombie – Mommy can only do so much, Daddy doesn’t care, all his boys are more concerned about their own asses than his, and the pretty lady doctor can’t do a thing in Em-city. Soon he’ll get Miguel transfered to O’Reily’s pod, tricking that idiot McManus with good intentions: _I’m worried, I can’t help him, I can’t relate to his pain, his deceased son, his life sentence..._ Let the fool think it best to stick them together, let them see each other ever day, start talking, see how much they have in common, keeping the tabs coming. It’ll be slow, but the show will be so worth it. Oh God yes.


End file.
